


Back to the Moments

by TabiCatt



Category: AOS - Fandom, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, fitzsimmons - Fandom, philinda - Fandom
Genre: Academy Era, Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Cute, F/M, Family, Growing Up, History, Life - Freeform, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Love, Philinda - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiCatt/pseuds/TabiCatt
Summary: People breathe. The sun rises in the morning. Phil Coulson loves Melinda May. He only wishes he had realised and said something earlier.A series of snapshots through the life of two people who are stuck to each others side but totally oblivious to the connection and love between them.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 24
Kudos: 37





	1. Realisations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, welcome to Back to the Moments! I do not own Agents of Shield, if I did it would not be ending and certain things would not have happened to Phil Coulson in Season 5...
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

2018.  
Action was always a rush. A certain buzz under his skin, like electricity, fuelling every moment. The familiar feeling of moving in a suit jacket, tie tucked neatly away so as not to be used against him. It made him look less intimidating; people underestimated him at the start of a fight, which inadvertently gave him an advantage. It was a strange skill to have; fighting in those clothes, but years of training made it more natural to fight in those than normal fighting gear.

Melinda May did not fight in such restraining clothes. His eyes strayed to her by his side for an irresponsible moment, tight black outfit contrasting the flush to her skin, the way her eyes shone as she fought. It was his favourite way to see her, she was so clearly at home in every movement, though he had to quell his nerves at the idea of her getting hurt. She was far more capable than even him at avoiding injury. He was transfixed, both so familiar with the way she fought but always in awe of that serenity on her face that he saw nowhere else.

It was that moment of lost concentration that cost him. The soldier in front of him shot, firing directly to their target – his chest. He felt the air whoosh from his lungs in what felt like the longest few seconds of his life and he fell, crumpling forwards uncontrollably, muscles turning to jelly at the pain that now radiated, burning from his chest.

Ironically, his downfall gave May that extra burst to defeat the warriors in front of her, knocking them out before turning and shooting the one that had also taken Coulson. All of this came in one breath before she came down to his prone side.

The room blurred and Coulson tried to focus on the beautiful woman before him. He wasn't naïve enough to not know that this situation didn't look good for him and the rare showing of emotion on May's face – worry – only added to that feeling.

She was a flurry of motion; ear comms reverberating with the nervous voice of Jemma Simmons, advising her on what to do. She didn't even look at him, focused on what she was doing. 'You're going to be fine, Phil,' she said quickly. 'Simmons will make this okay, you'll be fine.'

'May…' he responded weakly. She carried on her tirade of how he would be okay until he reached out and grabbed her hand tightly. 'Melinda.' His voice was firmer despite the croak of apparent pain in it. For a moment he looked at her as she stilled, finally stopping as she heard him use her first name. She looked like an angel, hovering over him and his heard swelled at the sight. She was always there for him, no matter what, by his side in his best and worst moments and it looked like she might be here for the most monumental yet. 'I love you,' he muttered unconsciously, his vision fading out of focus.

The last thing he heard was May's sharp intake of breath and a sob. His view faded completely into a slideshow of memories of the most important person in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all feedback is adored, though if you say you hate it with no reason I can't improve ;)
> 
> Thank you so much to the people who I got to read this beforehand and were so positive! It's all down to you guys.
> 
> Special thanks to the Agents of Dumbassery because you're cool.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Trained up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communications obviously have to be taught combat. Who better to teach than Operations? And perhaps two people may come across each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here’s chapter 2! This one just flowed out of me in the last couple hours since my last update and I couldn’t resist posting it. A much fluffier chapter than the last one and my take on our bb’s first meeting. Hope you enjoy!  
> I of course still do not own Shield.  
> 

1982  
Communications, Operations and the Sci-Ops didn’t really mix all that much. He sometimes questioned the wisdom of that, the limited time they were able to spend together in school not particularly fostering the trust needed in missions when relying on someone from another division could quite literally save the outcome of the mission and the lives of the agents. He knew there would be a reason for it though, one that he simply hadn’t realised yet. There were many things like that when at the S.H.I.E.L.D academy – he supposed that was the prerogative when one was training for what was, basically, a spy agency. He certainly didn’t have the clearance level to question it, anyway. Not in his first term.

  
Today, however, was a day in which he would finally get to see some members of the elusive operations division and he was nervous. It was a necessity to be able to fight if any of them wanted to potentially go into field work, and whilst it was true that the majority of field agents came from operations (and therefore most of the training for combat was focused there) it was still possible for agents from other divisions to want to branch into it. Phil certainly did. He might not want to constantly kill people, but he wanted to be in the middle of the fray, where everything really happened.

  
It was this desire that led to where he was right now, stood amongst around 20 other communications students, by the doors of the formidable operations building. He awkwardly pulled at his t-shirt, wishing for the normality of the clothes he usually wore. But he assumed that suit and tie weren’t the right attire for a combat class.

  
The other people around him, Clark and Gregg – the two boys he had become most friendly with – especially, looked just as nervous as him, the air almost shaking with the tension. Chloe and Elizabeth, two girls who seemed to be nice but that he couldn’t bring himself to be confident enough to speak to, tried to appear calm, but the hushed tone they spoke in belied the contradiction to that appearance.

  
He was sure that it was intentional that the building looked less welcoming than communications. It could have been his beating heart tricking him, but the way the dark stone towered above his head, angular and solid, seemed menacing.

  
They all stood there looking at each other, a standstill. After a moment, Phil let out a resigned sigh, stepping forward and giving the polished gold knocker three firm raps. It swung open almost immediately, revealing a woman with dark hair behind it. The hair was pulled back into a bun that appeared to stretch back the sides of her face.

  
‘Ah, communications. Come along then. Quickly.’

  
Her voice was cold as she looked over them, eyes icy before she turned on her heel and walked away.  
There was a moment of confused and rather awkward silence before the cohort realised they were probably supposed to follow. They did so, like ducklings in a line.

  
They filed into a large, bare room that had concrete walls and floor. The only equipment in the room was a series of thin mats placed periodically across the ground. Phil supposed they were to soften the blow if one were to hit the floor, though thought, mat or not, it would hurt either way.  
It was almost eerily silent in the echoic room for a moment before a cacophony of noise erupted around them. A group of students their age clattered into the room, boisterous voices resonating deeply. They all seemed so much bigger than them, vivid and larger than life. The girls were tall and muscly, the guys literal giants. They were all much of a type, he could see them all clapping each other on the back after a workout, talking too loudly like they were now. Classic jock kids. That was till he saw the girl at the back of the group. She appeared to be holding her own in the conversation but was quieter than the rest, simply occasionally firing off comments that made the guys around her laugh. She was small, jet black hair pulled back into a long ponytail and small. Clad in all back clothes, they seemed to be too big for her small frame. He was confused for a moment, wondering why she was in reparations before he reprimanded himself mentally. He shouldn’t make assumptions, God knows he didn’t look like he belonged. He gave the girl a small, warm smile across the room and was surprised to receive a small one back in return.

  
The woman before cleared her throat loudly. Instantly all chatter in the room ceased and the operations kids all straightened, standing to attention.

  
‘You all know why you’re here, I suppose?’ She said bluntly, a statement not an actual question. There was an enthusiastic murmur of assent from one side of the room and a more nervous one from the other. ‘At operations we teach from experience; get punched enough times and you’ll duck.’ She then pulled out a list, scanning the room.

‘One on one sparring matches. Henstridge and Wen mat one…’ she went through all of the students, one operations students for each communications student until she finally got the last two: ‘May and Coulson.’

  
The girl he had noticed before stepped forwards and he felt his heart sink. It wasn’t that he didn’t think she was good, but she was so little that it didn’t feel right to punch her. He wasn’t particularly tall himself, but he still felt enormous next to her as he reached the mat.

  
That was until the whistle blew and the first punch hit his chest. He was thrown backwards, all air knocked from his lungs. The woman he now knew to be May let out a little chuckle and gave him a hand to stand back up.

  
‘Your stance was weak so I took advantage of it.’ She explained despite not having to do so for this task.

  
She paused for a moment, regarding him before demonstrating to stand, one leg forward and one leg back, sideways on with both knees bent. ‘You should stand like this. It’s stronger but easily adaptable if needed. And always protect your face, like this.’

  
She stepped closer to him, grabbing the hands that hung by his sides, her tiny hands curling his into fists and moving them into the guard position. He knew he should be surprised by the breaching of his personal space but found he strangely didn’t mind.  
The calm moment was broken soon enough as she started hitting him again. He might have not managed to land any hits on May and she may have hit him over and over again, but he didn’t fall over again, so he decided to call that a success.

  
Ten minutes later they were both sweaty and his skin ached all over but they stood, panting and smiling at each other.  
‘Good progress today Coulson,’ she said, extending a hand.  
‘Phil.’ He responded, shaking it.  
He looked at her for a long moment and realised there was no one he would rather have worked with.  
\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Not too many people have responded to this yet because it’s not been out too long but when I have a few more reviews I plan on responding to each and every one personally. Carry on commenting please it makes me want to write! Guide me, tell me what you do and don’t like! Also, ideas for future scenes are always welcome.  
> Tabi x


	3. The perils of a life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes bad things happen and you just need someone to hold you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s Chapter 3! This one really just flowed so I really hope you enjoy it!  
> I still don’t own Shield ;)  
> 

20th December 1982

  
It was a strange thing how quickly things became normal for a human. Phil had only been at the academy for a couple of months but there was nowhere else he wanted to be. It was home, no matter how much he still got lost when classrooms changed last minute and the fact that he still didn’t know half of his teacher’s names.

  
There was a routine to each week and one facet of it that he now truly enjoyed and looked forwards to (who was he kidding it was his favourite part of the week) was the combat class he was on his way to currently. Once a week he went to the Operations school with a rapidly dwindling cohort of Communications kids and, each time, he paired up with Melinda May. It was by choice now, and despite the fact that he always had a slight panic in him that for some reason she wouldn’t want to work with him each time, she always gave him a welcoming smile and started punching him as soon as he hit the mat.  
Today was no different.

  
At least by now, he knew to duck and very occasionally he would manage to land a punch back on her. That was a huge success, to manage to punch Melinda May. He wasn’t to admit that he lived through getting punched again and again simply to see the particular proud smile she gave him when he managed to get her back.  
When he was back in his dorm room trying to deal with his bruises he always told himself that he went through this so as to protect himself in a fight but it was really for the rare occasion that Melinda May would give him that particular smile.

  
They weren’t really friends, he knew, they merely paired up in one class a week. But he always found himself hoping she at least found the time they spent together at least slightly enjoyable. If she didn’t, it was really pathetic that he found it being the favourite part of his week. He was ducking under a quick backhand when the men entered the room. A gentle looking smiley man who he knew to be the headmaster of Communications and a serious looking man, almost twice the size of him who he supposed was the headmaster of Operations. He hadn’t met him yet. The man he knew looked unusually serious as well, but he didn’t take all that much notice until they came to stand by his and May’s mat. Their one sided fight came to a standstill as they exchanged a look to see if either of them knew what was going on, panting in equal exhausted measures.

  
‘Mr Coulson?’ One of the men checked quickly. As Phil responded he found himself wracking his brain for anything he could have possibly done but couldn’t find anything that came to the forefront of his mind, heart rate beating erratically.  
‘Please come with us for a moment.’

  
He have May another confused but apologetic look and received one in return with a shrug as he followed them out of the room. They led him into a small office down the corridor and handed him a folder filled with some forms and information.

  
‘I’m sorry…’ the rest of what was said blurred into a rumbling white noise as she shock of what he was reading set in. ‘Take all of the time you need.’

  
In a complete daze he turned and walked out of the room, when he got into the corridor crumbling to the floor, knees to chest. His heart felt as if it might explode from his chest, beating ridiculously fast. For a long moment he just stared unseeingly at the papers in his hand.

  
‘Coulson?’ The voice came from somewhere above him and he looked up to see Melinda May, who still refused to use his first name. ‘You okay?’  
When he didn’t respond she sat down next to him, accidentally catching sight of what the papers he clutched so tightly divulged. Her intake of breath was sharp and she instinctively grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly.

  
‘Oh, Phil… I’m so sorry,’ she breathed out, her voice gentle.

  
‘It’s fine,’ he responded automatically, looking at her. This was totally contradicted by the tears that now blurred his vision.

  
‘You don’t have to be. It’s your mum.’

  
He let out a long breath and the hand that wasn’t holding his came round his shoulders.

  
‘I can’t believe she’s gone,’ he whispered, voice cracking. A hot tear slipped uncontrollably down his cheek which he furiously wiped away.

  
‘Let yourself cry Phil,’ was her only response as she gently laid her head on his shoulder, holding him tight. Her small frame was surprisingly comforting and her hair smelled of apples where it tickled his face.  
She sat there in that quiet hallway for an hour, just letting him cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Just a slightly sadder note but it should bring these two sweethearts together a bit so that’s always good! Poor Phil and so close to Christmas L  
> Please review and let me know what you think! It makes me want to write more and that’s always good and if you have any ideas you can let me know and I’ll give you full credit!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Tabi x


	4. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda can't possibly let Phil be sad and alone for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here’s Chapter 4! A much fluffier one, I hope you find the presents fitting for them!  
> I STILL do not own shield.  
> 

23rd November 1982

  
It was cold and Phil Coulson was not okay. It was not the fact that it was cold that made him not okay of course, but the fact that he couldn’t stop shivering was really not helping. Even with the suit jacket he wore on top of his shirt and the thick academy issued coat, snowflakes managed to make their way through to his skin. He shivered again, his cheeks feeling like they were being cut by the cold wind.

  
Phil was paying more attention to the weather than was warranted to ignore the fact that inside he felt completely numb. He had spent the last few days in a complete daze. After crying for hours, on Melinda May’s shoulder, which he was more than a little embarrassed about, he had just been going through the motions of each day.

  
It was still a relief when he got inside his dorm room. It was warmer and he let out a sigh of relief, settling down onto his bed. That was when he noticed the envelope on his pillow.

  
It contained a handwritten note.

  
‘Phil,  
I hope I’m not being too forward but I couldn’t bear the idea of you being all sad and alone for Christmas. I’m just doing a small thing with my mum, I’d love if you would join us.  
Melinda.’

  
Phil grabbed the letter tighter and stared at it for a moment. For the first time in the last few days a small smile spread across his lips.

xxxxx

  
Phil was nervous. Again. He felt more than a little uncomfortable to be crashing someone else’s family celebrations, even if he had been invited. He had realised that there was nowhere else for him to go however and was honestly looking forward to seeing May again.

  
His hands clutched a package as he knocked on the door.

  
He was surprised by what he saw when the door opened to reveal a May who was smiling far wider than he had ever seen her, Santa hat upon her head. Her smile softened when she saw him.

  
‘Hey Phil,’ she said softly. ‘Come on in.’

  
Beyond the doors a house appeared. On a normal day it might have appeared quite cold, mostly light wood tables and floors, glass cabinets filled with medals and martial arts belts the only decoration that appeared sentimental. But for Christmas there was pretty, twinkling lights, a tree with ornaments and everything felt warm and smelled of cinnamon. It made him smile slightly as he looked around, the festive feeling clear. Rising to greet him was a stern looking woman with a strong resemblance to May. She would have been scary, but she smiled at him.

  
‘Philip.’ She said simply. ‘Welcome.’

  
The afternoon passed in a warm blur and he tried his hardest to stay light and happy, put his grief aside for the day. Though he did try catch Melinda shooting him concerned looks every so often.

  
They ate good food, played music and just talked about anything and everything. It had a contented, slightly sleep atmosphere that he enjoyed.  
It wasn’t until he saw Melinda and Liane, her mother, exchange a sweet smile that he got choked up. He quickly excused himself from the living room, going into the kitchen. He braced himself against the kitchen counter and was just taking a deep breath to steady himself when he felt arms wrap around him in a hug from behind.

  
‘You’re doing good, Phil. Don’t worry, we understand.’ She whispered quietly to him.

He stayed facing away for a few moments to compose himself before spinning back to face her. She scanned his eyes concerned for a moment, relaxing when he smiled at her.

  
‘I got you something,’ he said softly, changing the subject. He held out a small flat jewellery box. She gave him a surprised smile and clicked it open. Inside was a pretty silver necklace with a charm shaped like an avenging angel. He reached out and twisted it, revealing that the angel could become a small penknife.  
For when you are S.H.I.E.L.D’s best field agent,’ she explained to a shocked May. ‘I just saw it and thought of you.’

  
The huge smile she gave him made his search for the right gift worthwhile instantly. She immediately had him put it on, playing with it unconsciously between her fingers.

  
‘So, my gift for you is nowhere near as good as that,’ she said slightly shyly. She reached behind the door where a package was resting, a large square box. He opened it to find a full scale replica of Captain America’s shield.

  
‘Thought it would be useful seeing as you still fail to block properly,’ she teased him softly with a smirk. ‘And you always wear your Captain America t-shirt for our combat class now. It’s so worn I could tell you’re a dork immediately.’

  
Staring at it, Phil wrapped his arms around her in a huge hug and realised, despite everything, this was a pretty good Christmas.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think !  
> Tabi x


	5. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates are a minefield and Phil Coulson is a sweetheart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here’s chapter 5. Sorry for the slight delay but this one was messing with me and took a while to bring up to scratch. It’s by far the longest on so far though so that should kinda make up for it … right?  
> Anyways. I hope you enjoy it!  
> I STILL DO NOT OWN SHIELD.

14th April 1982

  
Something was up. Phil wasn’t sure what but May wasn’t herself. Ever since the very start of their training session that day she had been in another world. He had even managed to hit her in the face multiple times and she had barely even reacted to it.

  
He was honestly growing more than a little concerned; in the eight months he had known her she had never acted like this. Granted, he didn’t spend every waking moment with her, but after the Christmas they had shared they had continued with their shared classes once a week, and gone for coffee a handful of times. People choosing to meet up outside of a school situation was rare at the academy as they were always so busy, so the fact they had managed to meant he classed them as friends.

  
He was so busy wondering what was up with May that he of course ended up reeling backwards from a punch. He sometimes still found himself shocked that such small fists packed such a punch – literally.

  
Their session came to an end and despite May not being at her best, Phil was panting and sweaty, as was she. His stamina had grown a lot better than it was when he started, but an intense fight for thirty minutes would leave anyone tired out. Grabbing a towel from a nearby pile at the front of the class, he passed it to May before grabbing another to mop his own forehead.

  
He regarded her for a moment, wondering what the reason for her distraction could possibly be. Taking a deep breath, he decided he would stop just ignoring it.

  
‘You okay?’ He asked tentatively, trying not to push too hard if she didn’t want to talk about it.

  
‘What?’ Her head turned to him, confusion in her eyes. They didn’t usually talk much at this point, still catching their breath till they got out to the corridor. ‘Oh – yeah. I’m fine.’

  
Phil let out a soft sigh, choosing not to push any more.

xxxxx

  
Phil was still ruminating on what could be up with Melinda when he got back to his rooms. He knew it wasn’t his business but he couldn’t help worry in case something bad was going on. She had been there for him when his mum had died, he would be there for her if she needed him.  
Flopping down onto his bed he checked his phone quickly, surprised to find a message from May herself.

  
‘Phil I need your help,’ it read, ‘It sounds stupid but I’ve got a date and I can’t for the life of me choose what to wear.’

  
He was surprised for a moment, thinking that May was not someone he had expected to worry over this sort of thing. He obsessed over the colour of his tie himself before dates but he hadn’t thought May would. But they were young, he supposed, and nerves were to be expected. He knew in this situation he would be freaking out so responded:  
‘On my way.'

xxxxx

  
When Phil reached the Operations dorm room he knew belonged to May and knocked, the door swung open to reveal a frazzled May. She had clearly already done her hair and makeup, eyes outlined with smudgy black liner, deep red lips and hair in an updo with curls escaping. Despite the old T-Shirt and shorts she wore he thought she looked incredible. For a moment he had to bite his lips to avoid actually saying that aloud. Plus, the way her face was scrunched up with stress didn’t seem conducive to that going down well.

  
‘You didn’t have to do this,’ she said quickly, her voice apologetic. ‘I don’t normally freak out like this but it’s my first date in a long time and I just can’t seem to make decisions…’

  
He could tell she was rambling and wasn’t going to stop. He gave her a comforting smile and cut her off by stepping into her room. The sight that greeted him was carnage. Over the bones of what he knew to normally be a very tidy, clean but slightly clinical dorm room, was a mountain of clothes. Not a single surface was uncovered and he let out a soft chuckle. Her cheeks flushed for a moment, shrugging.

  
‘I panicked…’ she let out an embarrassed chuckle.

  
Phil reached out, grabbing her hand and cutting off the start of another anxious tirade in its tracks.

  
‘Breathe,’ he said simply. Their roles were reversed, normally he would ramble and she would calm his flood of words. But the panic was clearly affecting the way she acted, all her thoughts coming out. Melinda was able to control herself impeccably in the practise missions they went on when they had to be undercover, they hadn’t been in the same teams yet but he’d seen her. But clearly she didn’t feel a need to contain it here and it was a different type of nerves he knew. He was responding simply and calmly, like she would and it seemed to work to bring her down to earth. They stood like that for a few moments, Melinda collecting herself. ‘Now. What are you choosing between?’

  
For the next thirty minutes Melinda tried on numerous outfits of all different sorts, ranging from just some jeans and a shirt to long dresses. Phil couldn’t help but think she looked incredible in each and every one, more so as the twinkle came backinto her eyes as they laughed at some of the stranger outfit combinations. There was almost one awkward moment at first when Melinda seemed to forget it was Phil who was there. The co-ed showers broke through many of the barriers between the students when needed after certain classes but there was still boundaries. You could put underwear on under your towel, stay modest as most people wanted – although from some of the noises they were regularly treated to some people did not go for that approach. But different tops of course called for different bras and and to get the full picture May chose to change bras between tops. Only once in the same room as Phil though.

  
Stood there half naked, she didn’t realise what had happened and was more than a little confused by his bright red face for a moment. Stuttering, it took him absolutely refusing to look up from where his eyes were fixated on the bed for her to realise what was going on as he couldn’t get the sentence out.  
She went bright red in return, grabbing a top to cover up. She disappeared into the bathroom to change and for the next few minutes Phil sat rather awkwardly, hands placed on his lap. She emerged and from then on, her changing was done in the small bathroom.

  
Many different outfits were tried and Phil probably wasn’t much help in actually deciding as he found himself struggling to find anything negative about any of them.

  
The very last outfit Melinda tried was a little red dress. Cliché they both knew but when Melinda put it on he felt as if he couldn’t breathe. It was tight but halter necked, the perfect shade of red to compliment her skin. She turned her back to him asking for him to the up the short zip that just did the dress up the minimum of what was needed to do it up before revealing what seemed like an impossible expanse of smooth skin over her back and shoulder blades.

  
For a moment they stood, his hand on her lower back and he could swear her breath caught.

  
He swallowed dryly as she turned, stepping into a pair of silver heels.

  
‘Fuck…’ she muttered under her breath, a moment of pain crossing her face. ‘Why do we wear these death traps?’

  
‘You’d look beautiful in a pair of bowling shoes,’ he said honestly, regarding her with a long look. ‘That’s the outfit though, Melinda. You look incredible.’

  
The smile that spread her face was slightly shocked but incredibly pleased. She turned to go, already late but turned back, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.

  
‘Thank you,’ she whispered softly into his ear.

  
He had to conceal a visible shiver, his own brain churning with confusion about Melinda. The response he gave was just to hug her back for a moment before she turned and left.  
He presumed he should probably go back to his own dorm room now.

xxxxx

According to Melinda May, dating was terrifying. There was no rulebook like when in classes, no guidebook she could learn. There was so many ways she could mess this up, embarrass herself. And that didn’t include whether or not the guy was actually nice and they clicked.

  
This particular date was with a second year academy student. He was cute and she was flattered that he had noticed her, a first year. He had been advising on her weaponry class and she had noticed his eyes on her. The way he had confidently approached and asked her out on a date had left her feeling it would be weird to say no. He seemed like a good choice, on paper at least.

  
But from the moment she arrived at the restaurant, she felt like something was off. The smile he gave her when he saw her dress was more of a leer and the way he looked her up and down made her wrap her arms around her chest, shoulders tense.  
But she was probably imagining things.

  
When she sat down she discovered Andrews had ordered for her. The same as him, whiskey and steak, though her fries were to be replaced with salad. But it was fine. Convenient. She liked steak and even though whiskey wasn’t her favourite it would do perfectly well.

  
But from the moment she sat down opposite him she could tell that the whiskey in front of him was not his first drink. Despite the food being perfectly okay, the conversation was so broken up that she found herself praying it would all be over soon. And as Andrews drank more and more whiskey, the conversation became more and more crude. Comments about how she looked when training, in the showers after training… She found herself wishing she was wearing an oversized hoodie and jeans after all as his eyes raked over her.

  
Eventually it all got too much and she got up to go to the bathroom for a break. She was turning to walk away when she felt a hot, clammy hand run down her back and grab onto her ass. In that moment she was overcome by a burning rage and whirling round she punched him as hard as she could, relishing for a moment in how his head snapped back. She then turned on her heel and stalked out of the room.

xxxxx

  
It was getting late and Phil was tired when the knock came on the door. He opened it to find a Melinda May who was practically hovering with rage. She pushed past him, heading straight into his dorm before starting to rant without even a breath.

  
‘I hate him! Why does he think he can just grab someone-‘

Coulson’s eyes widened for a moment, before spotting her reddened knuckles and realising what had happened. Before he could speak she carried on ranting. This carried on for a while longer, talking so fast that he could barely understand her. Eventually he just stepped forwards and wrapped her in a tentative hug. She froze for a moment before crumbling forwards into his arms, clearly emotionally and physically exhausted. He held her tight for a moment before gently guiding her to the bed. She seemed to stare blankly ahead, in slight shock about how her night had gone. He knelt on the floor beside her, carefully unbuckling her heels as he remembered the pain she had mentioned before. He didn’t want her to be in any pain at all if he could help it. For a moment after he slipped them off her feet, he stroked his fingers down her instep before gently pressing his fingers in, massaging the tension out of them. She let out a groan and when he looked up at her she seemed more grounded.

  
‘Your hands are magic…’ she said softly. He smiled at her, sitting next to her on the bed for a moment.

‘You can stay here tonight if you want,’ he suggested quietly.

  
She started to protest about putting him out but he stood, grabbing a clean, oversized Captain America t-shirt and handing it to her.

  
‘It’s fine.’ Was his only response.

  
Murmuring a grateful thanks she slipped into the bathroom to change.  
Despite her protests he slept on the floor that night, her in his bed. She slept better than she had for a long time in the unfamiliar school dorm rooms.  
And as he listened to her breathing settle, he resolved that no one would hurt Melinda May again. Not that she needed his protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N They’re just cuties, are they not? Bits of this felt a little ooc but I’m putting that down to their age and the fact that they haven’t gone through anywhere near a much trauma yet, no Bahrain or Tahiti. If you think it’s too ooc please do let me know though and I’ll work to get them more like themselves. Any and all feedback is appreciated. Actually:  
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject),which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta%E2%80%9D)
> 
> This author tries her best to reply to all comments barring unforeseen circumstances.  
> Despite that, if you don’t want a reply for any reason, that is completely understandable! Sometimes I personally feel shy when reading and I don’t want to start a full conversation. If that’s the case, or anything else, please feel free to sign off your comment with ‘whisper’ and I will see it, acknowledge your comment but not reply.
> 
> Also, would anyone consider beta reading this fic for me? So far I have my amazing friend Lauren and the incredible Agents of Dumbassery helping but I don’t wanna bore them, so would anyone consider actually beta reading for me?


	6. Academy life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triumphs of being a young adult at the academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here’s Chapter 6. So sorry for the delay, this one just wouldn’t flow, but now it’s finished I really like how it turned out. It took me writing at 3 am to actually get it done but luckily when I picked it up in the morning it still made sense. I really hope you enjoy it!  
> If I owned Shield WE WOULD HAVE FITZ BACK.

June 28th 1983  
After Melinda had woken up in Phil's room that fateful morning, it was clear that something had changed in their relationship. They now sought each other out in every class they had chance to, went out for coffee on a regular basis (though Melinda never seemed to actually order a coffee, always some sort of tea, different each week) sharing flaky pastries in the little shop in the nearest town to the academy. If any one of their friends wished to find them they knew to look in the others rooms where they could be found quizzing each other on their respective exam syllabus or in one of the gyms where they could be found sparring with each other.

Today, however, the pair were nowhere to be seen. They hadn’t been at breakfast and as their friends - who had recently been mostly forced to spend time with each other - found when they got to the lunch hall (barely even getting a raised eyebrow for members of different divisions sitting together) their elusive friends were not there either.

Apart from a couple rather lewd jokes about what they could be up to, there wasn’t much attention paid to this. It was widely assumed they had simply lost track of time or were out somewhere. It was the weekend after all so that was allowed.  
As Phil crawled in the cramped dusty space between the ceiling and the roof he almost wished that they had just lost track of time. But the evil sparkle in Melinda's eye made it all worth it as she glanced back at him over her shoulder.

He hadn't been able to get what had happened on Melinda's date with Andrews out of his mind. It was only the idea of Melinda's disappointment that kept him going and letting the boy know exactly what he thought of him. Plus he was younger, less experienced and just generally smaller than the other boy.

Despite that, neither of them were willing to just let it slide. It had taken him only a single wicked whisper in his ear before he found himself crawling through the ceiling vents, along the beams, on his stomach. He had been sceptical of them holding his weight but, to his surprise, Melinda assured him that this was not the first time she had done this, they were safe.

As they carefully lowered themselves down through the ceiling into Andrews worm room, ceiling tile shifted to the side, chunky bags they had dragged along with them in hand, a shower of dust rained down around them. Someone really needed to dust the... space in the ceilings... or not.

The room they faced was such a stereotypical boys room that Phil let out a soft chuckle. Clothes were tossed all across the floor, bed unmade. He cringed for a moment at the smell and as he glanced at Melinda he could see she was mirroring his expression.

'Maybe we should just prank him by spraying some air freshener..? she muttered in a disgruntled manner before they both let out a slight chuckle.

  
It only lasted a moment, however, they didn't know how long they would have before the insufferable man who the room belonged to returned and they needed to get back to some serious pranking.

They worked quietly for a few moments, stifled chuckles the only sound in the room.  
In the unmade bed they crumbled biscuits, making sure to get crumbs in the blankets, duvet and all throughout the sheets.  
In the bathroom they wiped ghost peppers onto the top of the toothpaste tube and on the toothbrush, all over the towel he appeared to use to wipe his face.

  
The final part of the prank before they climbed back up into the ceiling involved shaving cream. 5 whole bottles worth. All around the floor, just avoiding the mess. they certainly weren't going to tidy his room for him. They didn't stop until there wasn’t a single square uncovered in the small room. They then climbed back into the space in the ceiling, tiles slipped back into place as they heard a key start to turn in the door.

  
From the vantage point of the ceiling they heard the door open and then all motion stopped. They could only assume he was staring in shock at what faced him. Then there was a long string of expletives.

  
Melinda and Phil looked at each other as they both shook with silent laughter.

  
x x x x x x

  
September 29th 1983

  
This prank had taken place just before they went on their summer breaks. At least, before Melinda went on hers. Phil, after the events of the last year, was staying at the academy alongside a group of other kids who couldn't go home for various reasons. They did have an option to go their own way, being over 18 but he had chosen to stay. They did bonding type activities, met one on one with their supervising officers, and worked out. It sounded sad but one part of Phil was secretly pleased. It gave him a chance to become a better agent, whilst everyone had a meeting with their supervising officers throughout the summer - he couldn't help wonder whose Melinda's was, she had never told him - he had daily meetings with his, an intimidating man named Nick Fury. He was aware it was probably simply because they felt sorry for him, the poor orphaned kid who stayed at school, but he seemed to like him, clapping him on the back before telling him where next to focus his next workouts. A mentor, he guessed.

But, despite all of that, he was rather pleased that Summer was finally over and everyone would be coming back. Melinda was coming back.  
As Melinda got out of the car by the large gates, a rare wide smile was across her lips. Summer had been nice, seeing her mother - and father the days he deigned to see her - but she couldn’t wait to get back to work. That wasn’t to say she had relaxed throughout the summer, her mother certainly wouldn't have stood for that. Workouts had been enforced every day, alongside sparring sessions. But there was something different about doing so whilst actually at the academy, the atmosphere, being around like-minded people, learning new things. And Phil. She was excited to see him.

  
There was no hugging goodbye, but that was to be expected. A small smile and being told to ‘Show them what you are,’ was almost a golden endorsement from her mother.

Heavy bag in hand, Melinda stared up at the familiar gates ahead of her, feeling tension leave her shoulders. A short walk and she was inside the well known corridors, familiar stale air filling her lungs. But she wasn’t before her own door as she had expected to be. Instead, Phil’s door faced her.

Knock, knock. Knock. Before she had ever realised it, she was tapping on the door. She cursed herself as she waited, not even knowing whether or not he was in or what she would say to him. She seriously considered running, going to her room and just texting him to let him know she was back. It would be the safer option. But before she could make her lead filled legs move the door was opening and a familiar face greeted her.

In the moment that he was reacting to her being there she took him in. He seemed bigger than she remembered, some of the thin, gangly boy he had been the first time they met replaced by what she realised was a tall, strong young man. It was in that moment as he stood there, classic suit on but tie loosened and the top button of his shirt undone, that she realised that he wasn't too bad to look at. He had a warm, kind face and eyes that seemed to look straight into her soul. A smile grew across Phil's face and after that long moment of realisation they both had their arms round each other, hugging tightly. 3 months was far too long.

x x x x x x x

April 15th 1984  
The second of the two years they spent at the academy was more flexible classes wise. The first year was more to establish the very basics, the second year to learn important specialised skills.. They had the chance to learn new things, and to pick more of what classes they attended. May and Coulson found themselves in more and more of the same ones.

Archery was notable due to just how terrible they both were at it. Phil couldn't even get his arrows to land anywhere near the target, though he put that down to how much he was being made to laugh by a Melinda who decided to critique his every move like a football commentator. He got his own back though, just the silent chuckles Melinda could feel radiating from behind her as the shots actually hit the ceiling were enough to make her somehow even more off target. Bows and arrows were certainly not either of their preferred weapons.

It was becoming abundantly clear that Melinda's preferred weapon was herself, her own fists. She still excelled in the classes in the shooting range, as she did most things, but she truly excelled when they worked together in hand to hand as usual. Their fluidity that had developed in fights, a way of instantly anticipating the others movement led them to reluctantly have to choose other partners, they were too comfortable with each other. This led to two things. One, regular complaints to the other about all the ways their new partners were dreadful, and two, due to comments about how they fought like they were dancing, their presence at the academy dance class. It was assumed it would be useful for various undercover missions and so it was a fruitful thing to attend.  
That didn't stop both of them appearing rather unhappy to be there at 8 am on a Saturday morning, though at least for Phil the clothes were comfortable, a navy suit, shirt buttoned and tie up. They were of course learning this for formal situations and would have to learn to dance in those sorts of clothes, as it could be difficult. Melinda looked beautiful in a burgundy dress but was scowling at the heels she was once again having to wear.

But that was where the comfort stopped for either of them. It appeared that the fluidity of their fights had not translated over into dance. They were attempting to learn a simple waltz but every step they took they seemed to somehow step on someones foot or bump legs somehow.

The initial awkward laughter from the start soon billowed into frustration as neither of them could seem to get the hang of it in any way, shape or form. Easy smiles became pained grimaces as feet became sore from being stood on and snapping at each other became their only conversation.  
That was until Phil stopped dead, using the arm he had on her waist to stop her from crashing into him.

  
'I think we're addressing this wrong', he said, taking a long deep breath to calm down. 'We're thinking too much. When we fight we just... move. Let's try it like that.'

  
That seemed to work like magic.Conversation ceased and they just moved as one. Their bodies were close and Phil looked down at Melinda with a soft smile.  
Over the next few weeks they enjoyed their dance classes, before dropping it to learn new skill such as espionage, planning a mission, selecting a team. The next few months at. the academy taught them invaluable skills for their life as agents, things they would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> So there it is! I’m a dancer myself but I do more jazz, ballet, tap styles so this was a little weird to write but still. I hope it was enjoyable, please let me know what you thought!  
> Huge thanks to the incredible Sanctuaria who beta’d this chapter and who is so lovely. Any mistakes are mine but they were an amazing help!


	7. The end of an era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A culmination of 4 years at the academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you find chapter 7. An incredibly fluffy one, but I really love it! I hope you like it as much as I do. 
> 
> Shield still does not belong to me.

July 1st 1987

Their time at the academy was almost over and Phil couldn’t quite believe it. He still felt very much like the shy kid who had started there four years prior, with little to no idea of how to do anything that was required. But he also felt completely and unequivocally different. From the way he stood in his day to day actions to the way in which he could beat almost anyone in his sparring class, except for Melinda, to the fact he was no longer anxious about speaking to new people, he was clearly different. He found himself realising that his years at the academy had been four of the most formative years of his life.

One thing that did still make him anxious was exams. Him and all of the others in the year, that was. He could almost feel the air buzzing as the cohort of thirty communications students queued up outside their exam hall for what was their final exam. It was written, what should seem like a simple exam about the history of the organisation. It was essential, to assess how past missions had affected what Shield had become and the impact on the outcome of the mission. It was actually one of his very favourite subjects, learning now Shield had formed, how it had stemmed from the SSR and Hydra in the second world war. He found it amazing and empowering that Director Carter had worked in the war and then not accepted the men returning and taking her job, instead continuing to be a respected agent, and, eventually, starting up Shield as an organisation. He had spent many hours poring over facts about their esteemed director, and, as he came across an old picture of the woman in the 1950's, couldn't help notice how the steely determination mixed with passion alongside a mysterious smile was very familiar. It was much like the look he often saw in Melinda's eye.

History being his favourite subject didn’t mean he wasn't nervous though. It was such a broad topic and he really could not predict what he would get asked, only hope that the hours he had spent being quizzed by Melinda would pay off.

Speaking of Melinda, he was surprised to see her walk past. History was one of a few exams that operations, communications and sci-ops all had to take, but they didn't take it at the same time. From what he could remember, she didn't have anything now, but had tactics later on, a physical exam where they would have to apply a surprise tactic they were given and effectively lead their group through a practice mission using that tactic.

But, even despite the cloud of nerves covering his brain and seemingly driving other members of his class insane (he swore one group was chanting historical facts to a rather ritualistic tune) it was definitely Melinda stood before him, not some sort of strange mirage. His foot was tapping, hands shaking till she reached out and grabbed them.

'Breathe." she said softly, meeting his gaze.

They stood like that for a moment, a cocoon of calm in the surrounding chaos, until the double doors opened. Melinda gave him a warm smile of encouragement before letting him go. He took a deep, shaky breath before heading inside.

Exam halls were one thing that seemed to be the same at every school, even ones as unconventional as Shield academy. Rows of single desks, a big clock at the front, papers for the questions placed on each desk. Settling into his assigned seat, he sighed, putting down the enforced clear pencil case in front of him and getting out his black pen as he waited for the exam to start.

x x x x x

Exams were finally over. He couldn't stop the smile that spread his lips as he realised that as long he had passed, he was now officially a Shield agent, no longer just a student. The piece of paper he clutched in his hand was his entire future, his results, where he had been assigned to and which specialist he had been paired with for their first few assignments. He couldn't help hoping he would be paired with Melinda, but pushed that hope down. There was far too many agents and combinations for the two of them to be paired together. He would probably end up

with someone he barely even knew.

But at least he could open the letter alongside Melinda. She had a matching one clutched tightly in her hands, though they seemed to be at some sort of standoff, neither of them daring to open theirs first.

"At the same time?" Melinda suggested, the only sign of her nerves a tension in the skin around her eyes that he was accustomed to recognising when she got stressed.

Phil opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t seem to get any sound out. Instead he just gave her a small nod before they slid their envelopes open in unison. The letters with the actual exam results were skipped over so as to find the certificates.

'Passed!’ Phil announced exuberantly, a huge smile growing on his lips.

'Passed,’ May confirmed, a relieved sigh leaving hers.

The nerves weren't over yet and they took matching deep breaths, reaching back into the envelopes for the documents that detailed where they would be going in the next week for at least a year.

May was the first to speak this time, a smile growing across her lips. "Mission specialist, the Hub.''

She was right to seem so happy; that was one of the very top placements. The main base of Shield operations, the heart of everything that happened. Also the most elusive, given only to the very top three from all of the divisions in their first year. Phil couldn't help his heart sinking as the chances of them being together on assignment got slimmer.

Then as he read his own letter he froze in shock. The words seemed to wobble in front of him as he read it through again, making sure it had actually said what he thought and he hadn't made a mistake. “Field Agent, the Hub!"

Phil and Melinda met each others eyes in that moment, shocked smiles spreading even further on their lips.

x x x x x

Now that they knew they were both through the academy and, by some miracle, going to the same place, they could both relax a little. The last few weeks at the academy were known for being frivolous and fun, just spending a few weeks being young adults and hanging out with their friends before their serious lives as agents began.

It all built towards what was heralded as the biggest party any academy student would go to, their leavers ball. It could only be compared to a high school prom, but taken to a bigger scale.

Most of the students were very excited. Melinda was not one of them. What was the point of all this? Shouldn't the reward for their time be finally starting off on their big, people-saving careers? And whilst parties were fun, they didn't need one organised by their teachers. But attendance was actually mandatory.

To her surprise, Phil had asked her to go with him. She had quickly agreed, relieved to have a low-pressure date to go with. She was aware it was probably a pity date, asking her so that she wouldn't have to go alone, but she was sure they would have a nice time. He probably thought that no one would ask him, so he asked her as a friend, even if that wasn't the case. There was many girls she knew would happily go with him, his development both in ability and looks had made him someone many people were too shy to ask out but wished they could. But he couldn’t see that. He had asked her and it had taken a huge load off her shoulders. If there was a little inner voice hoping that it wasn't just a pity date, she buried it deep inside herself.

XXXXX

The leavers ball found Melinda somewhere she had not imagined Shield academy would place her. Formal dress shopping. She had agreed to go with some girls who asked her (caught up in the atmosphere of leaving that found people calling people they had never spoken to family and kissing random friends whilst they had the chance). Now she found herself trying not to wince every time one of them laughed, voices shrill and high pitched. It was a good reminder of why shopping was a solitary activity.

Luckily, she found that the first dress she tried on was perfect and for the first time was actually a little excited for the ball. The dress felt almost princess-esque and whilst she didn’t think she would be a princess-type girl, she smiled in the small dressing room, thinking that maybe it wouldn't be too bad. Pointless but fun.

xxxxx

It was so cliche but Phil sort of loved it.

There was a Cinderella-style staircase leading into the room and Phil was at the base of it waiting for Melinda, two drinks in hand for the pair.

As she started to slowly descend the staircase Phil's breath caught in his throat. It was like a cheesy teen movie but he couldn’t bring himself to dislike it. All he had known about what she was wearing was that her dress was emerald green, so he wore a tie of the same colour with his black suit and bought her a corsage of silver fabric flowers.

The dress she wore was halter-necked, with a silver choker of beads around the top of the neck. It was cinched at the waist, showing off her slim frame and then flowed over her hips to the floor with a long slit up the side. It revealed long tanned legs for her small frame and silver heels that matched her choker and corsage. Her hair was swept up into an updo, tendrils falling loosely to frame her face, which had lashings of black eyeliner and red lips. Phil couldn't help think he had never seen a woman so beautiful.

After a moment, he realised he was staring and snapped out of it as she reached him, passing her one of the drinks and using his now free hand to take hers and guide her down the last few stairs.

'I blame you for the heels...’ she muttered in his ear as they passed close to each other. They both laughed.

Their night was surprisingly enjoyable. Melinda lost her shoes almost as soon as they started dancing and they just laughed, drank and overall had fun. They took goofy pictures and there was one moment where Melinda ended up with cake all over her face, frosting actually on her nose.

But the night had to end somepoint. They were sweaty, a lot less put together, hair everywhere and with quite a lot less balance. But they had wide smiles across their hips. The last song of the night was an slow one, Champagne's "How 'Bout Us," and Melinda was reluctantly dragged out onto the dance floor with Phil.

He pulled her close for a moment, smiling down at the smaller woman. They moved in unison, as they had learnt in their dance class. It was all quiet as they swayed, both caught thinking of everything that had happened in their last four years.

"You've still got frosting on your nose,” Phil whispered, noticing it but not wanting to spoil the moment. He let go of her shoulder, leaving the other one on her waist and gently wiping it away. Their eyes met just as the song came to an end and they froze, not wanting to burst the bubble of their moment.

They stayed like that for another moment before Phil stumbled, the alcohol they had drunk catching up to him. May caught him with a laugh, steadying him. They then staggered back to their dorms, collapsing into their beds.

Almost caught out by the leaving atmosphere, they dodged the emotional bullet, he realised just before he collapsed into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A homage to prom from a girl whose prom was cancelled because of Covid. I really hope you are all staying safe in these strange times!   
> So their academy days are coming to an end and I’m looking towards what the next steps are. There’s the obvious Sausalito operations and such things but if there is anything you want to read letting me know would be incredibly appreciated.   
> We almost got a kiss! Thanks to my incredible Beta Sanctuaria who helped me immensely with this chapter and who keeps me on the right track with my billowing ideas, it was decided that that was too soon so you got that ;) Blame them not me! Just joking, any mistakes or things you don’t like are definitely my fault.   
> Hope you enjoyed this!  
> Tabi x


	8. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately they can't stay at the academy forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here’s Chapter … 8? I had to check that! This is very much the longest fic I have ever written - which isn’t saying much but I am really enjoying it being ongoing and actually sticking with it. I hope you’re enjoying it too.
> 
> Nope Shield still doesn’t belong to me - last time I checked season 7 was still the last one which shows this!

The next day dawned clear and warm but the air had a strange, anticipatory feel. As Coulson stirred he was struck by how strange his dorm room felt. Having packed up his things earlier in the week, for the first time in four years the pale grey walls were bare of posters, the large bookcase free of well-used books. It looked almost as if it hadn't been home to anyone in its past.

Getting ready took longer than usual that morning. What do you wear under a graduation robe? The robes were the typical royal blue and so he eventually settled on a dark grey suit with a tie that matched his robe hanging on the back of his door.

Robe on and cap placed on his head, he turned and was casting a glance around the familiar room, belongings all crammed into the large suitcase by the wall, as there was a knock on the door behind him.

Opening the door he was greeted by the sight of a Melinda also in her robe and cap, slightly wobbly smile on her lips. It was a strange day.

Together, they headed down to the shared grounds of the academy divisions. It was a large field, paths all leading off to their respective buildings starting at a fountain in the middle. There was a makeshift stage today; teachers already sat in their spaces at the back of it with an empty space in the middle for a surprise guest speaker. Phil knew it was usually someone influential but dull so he didn't let himself get his hopes up.

In front of the stage were rows of chairs, an aisle down the middle. Phil's heart constricted as he saw parents sitting there, May's mother one of a limited number who didn't appear extremely confused and in awe of where they were. He presumed Lian’s lack of confusion was down to her governmental clearance level, whereas most of the parents were just told their children were training for a paramilitary organisation and they couldn't know much more.

But then his S. O. Nick Fury caught his eye from the front row as they slipped into their seats alongside many other students, and the nod he gave him was steadying enough for him to get through the day. He and Melinda could not sit together of course, but they couldn't speak during the ceremony anyway.

The ceremony started pretty much as expected. Whilst Shield Academy was not a standard school, once again it became clear that some traditions were unavoidable. The headmaster gave a long, rambling speech about how far they had come and the school band played some music that Phil was unsurprised to realise he couldn't recognise.

Then was time for the guest speaker, who still hadn't made an appearance on the stage. Whomever was meant to be speaking was given what Phil thought was a rather over-the-top build up, talk of how lucky they were to have this particular person here today. Phil found himself almost excited to see who it actually could be.

The speech ended with the headmaster saying that the person about to come on stage 'needed no introduction!’ There was a slight pause before a clicking of heels could be heard from backstage.

A figure made her way to the podium.

The heels heard were elegant, a classic deep red shoe. The coat she wore was old fashioned but beautiful -- a top coat the same colour as her shoes. It was almost like a dress, no skirt noticeable under the skirt of the coat that came to just above her knee. It had 8 gold buttons, shaped like a four on a dice and a lower neck like a blazer. Her black hair was effortlessly styled, red lips clear in an eye-catching  face, red hat on her head. Director Carter was stood before then.

Phil's eyes were wide, the breath caught in his throat. He couldn't tear eyes away from the stage, pinching himself surreptitiously to make sure this wasn't some -- very pleasant and exciting -- dream. Never in his wildest imaginings had he ever thought he would be in the presence of the incredibly awe-inspiring women in front of him, who could be accredited with the presence of each and everyone there also. As he tore his eyes away for a moment to glance at his peers he was greeted by similar wide-eyed looks of astonishment. That in itself was a testament to her power, the people he had expected to be sat there with glazed expressions instead were fixated on what was happening in front of them.

Standing in the middle of the stage, she had an unmistakable presence as she began to speak. Her voice was clipped but warm, British accent cutting through in a sea of American voices.

'Standing here today I couldn't be more proud to see the people who will be joining my elusive ranks. Personally I of course didn't get to attend the academy -- but you should know that if you paid attention in your history classes!' She let out a soft laugh and Phil was more than a little shocked at the wicked, mischievous

quality it held.

"But in all seriousness, I wish I had had a chance to attend the academy. Each of you gets to be such well-trained, well-rounded individuals

\- all down to your incredible teachers of course...” the perfunctory round of applause followed.

"Be proud of what you do. The world is a stronger, better protected place because you're in it. I had the amazing experience of being one particular new agent’s Supervising Officer this year-“

Phil was sure his brain short circuited at that statement. Someone in this year, his year, had Director Carter as their Supervising Officer. How had he not known this? Director Carter, who had worked alongside Captain Steve Rogers in the war, managed to uncover the wrongdoings of the Roxxon Corporation and many other achievements, all the while facing sexism in the defunct SSR, before starting Shield, was the Supervising Officer to someone in his year.

The esteemed director finished off her speech by saying:

'I couldn’t be prouder of her, or any of you for that matter. Get ready to face what the world is going to throw at you and I hope to work alongside some of you in the future.'

Phil was still in shock as names started to be called to go collect their level 1 badges from the stage.

Agents Adams, Brear and Boyle all were called up and shook the headmaster’s hand, Director Carter’s hand and collected boxes that had their badges before it was Phil's turn.

Don't fall... Don't fall... and he was at the top of the stairs, no embarrassment yet. The headmaster gave him a warm smile and a quiet congratulations as he shook his hand. Then he was faced by Director Carter. He had to resist pinching himself again as she gave him a warm smile, shaking his hand firmly.

.

“Congratulations Agent Coulson", she said quietly. Meeting her gaze, he saw a twinkle in her eye as if she knew something he didn't.

Then the moment was over and the small thin box was in his own hands as he left the stage. Sitting back in his seat he noticed his hands shaking, heart racing in his chest.

The next ten minutes were painstakingly boring. Each and every one of his fellow students had to make their way to the front of the room as he had to receive their own rewards. He occupied himself by watching their faces after they all had their moment with the director. The one notable moment was Melinda's turn. She was as composed as she always was, a small serene smile on her lips. Until she got to the Director. When she reached to shake her hand, the British woman leaned close, a short exchange between the pair. Phil witnessed the biggest smile he had ever seen on Melinda’s face as Director Carter reached out and gave her a tight hug. Phil couldn't believe what he was seeing as she left the stage.

Caps were thrown in the air, hugs exchanged and more than a few tears shed before they had a chance to mingle. All Phil really wanted to do was find May and ask what had happened, but before he could Nick Fury waylaid him with a clap on the back and a congratulations. By the time that was complete, Melinda had moved from her seat and he wasn't exactly sure where she had got to. 

He was just looking around for her when he felt a tap on the shoulder from behind. Turning around he was faced by the elusive girl he was looking for.

"Congratulations, Agent Coulson," she said softly, a mischievous spark in her dark eyes. He sputtered uselessly for a moment, surprised, whilst she laughed gently at him.

"I certainly hope you can be more eloquent than that,” she continued, amused. "Because I'd like to introduce you to someone."

As Melinda finished speaking she stepped aside, revealing the director behind her. His eyes widened as she smirked at him.

"I’d like you to meet my Supervising Officer, Peggy."

Coulson opened his mouth to attempt to say something in greeting but only

succeeded in opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. His cheeks coloured bright red in embarrassment as both women laughed at him. As he scrambled for anything to say to rectify the situation and save some pride, his train of thought was interrupted via her crisp British voice.

"I've heard much about you, Phil, and it's a pleasure," she said kindly. "And whilst I thought you spoke more--” both her and Melinda laughed softly again and he was able to muster a very slight chuckle. '--from what I've heard about you, you're going to make a fine agent. I hope to get to know the young man my young protegee talks so fondly of a little better in a less formal situation!”

It was now May’s turn to blush bright red and Phil stared as Peggy's laugh turned a little more wicked at the sight of the younger woman. The pair turned to leave when Peggy glanced back and her sharp eyes noted that he wasn't yet wearing his badge.

'May I?’ she asked quickly, not even stopping to hear his answer. Her slim fingers reached out to the thin, flat box in his hand. Nimbly, she attached the silver eagle, engraved with his name, to the graduation robe he wore, before giving him a mischievous smile and walking away with Melinda. He could have sworn he saw Melinda elbow her and hushed laughter could be heard even as they got further away.

X X X X X

The echo was loud as Phil stepped to pick up his bag. The floor had always been hollow under that spot but it seemed a thousand times louder now. It resounded along the empty walls, no laughter or music playing from the other rooms to mask the noise.

It was a strange heavy feeling that filled Phil's chest as he took a long glance around the room. His mind filled with memories of late nights, sitting up studying, of drinking hot chocolate and laughing.

These four walls had truly been his home for four years.

It was in that moment it truly sunk in that he was leaving. It was likely he would never see this room again. Once he left, it was truly for good. He just stood for a moment, staring almost blankly, drinking everything in for the last time.

X X X X X 

They were sharing an apartment. It was purely out of convenience: they could share rent, laundry, Phil could cook so Melinda wouldn't burn the house down. He couldn't help be inordinately relieved that he wasn't alone in a city he didn't know however.

The scene was almost domestic as they entered their new home. It was an apartment in a large block, but on a closed floor. It was purely Shield agents, with its own laundry room so that they wouldn't be caught washing blood out of clothes at two in the morning. It also had a gym, far more locks on the doors and windows than the other floors, and the rent was lower than the rest along with it being partly furnished.

Their door opened to reveal a small sitting room, equipped with television, coffee table and sofa. There was also a large empty bookcase alongside one wall.

Adjacent to the sitting room was a tiny kitchen, with only a fridge, sink and oven. Phil couldn't help but feel they would be ordering quite a few takeaways.

There were also two small bedrooms that matched identically. Double beds, bedside table and a large wardrobe. There was also a surprisingly large interconnecting bathroom between them, with a big claw bath tub, presumably for if they were sore when they got back from missions. 

Phil and Melinda turned to each other with smiles. This was their first real adult apartment.

For the next hours, they got everything set up. Books were arranged, rugs set out and guns stored in drawers. It was surprising how much wrestling it took for two highly trained adults to put sheets on two double beds. There was much laughter as it popped off one end.

Eventually, they were set up. Despite it now being four in the morning, both of them were buzzing, pizza they had ordered on paper plates in front of them. Tomorrow, they had their first mission at the hub. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Our babies are all grown up! Time for big serious missions… right? I guess i’d better write some angst at some point not just this fluff. 
> 
> Please please please tell me what you think. 
> 
> Tabi x 


End file.
